A damaged or degenerated intervertebral disc between adjacent vertebrae may prompt spinal surgery to alleviate pain or otherwise stabilize the vertebral segment. During a spinal fixation procedure, an intervertebral implant may be inserted within a space created by the removal or partial removal of an intervertebral disc between adjacent vertebrae. The intervertebral implant may maintain the proper spacing and/or lordosis between vertebrae and restore stability to the spine. Subsequent bone growth may fuse the implant to the adjacent vertebrae to provide further stabilization.
It is desirable to prevent the implant from migrating within the disc space between the adjacent vertebrae until fusion of the bones occurs. Various means of supplemental fixation have been implemented to provide initial securement of the implant to the vertebrae to resist migration. However, there is an ongoing need to provide alternative intervertebral implants and associated means of providing stabilization of the intervertebral implants between the vertebrae until fusion occurs.